This invention relates to a container holder provided in an automobile or the like for holding a container.
A container holder for holding a beverage container or the like is provided in a dashboard in front of a front seat in an automobile. As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a container holder 100 includes a case 102 disposed on a back surface side of a dashboard 104 so that the case 102 is not seen from a compartment of the automobile.
A frame-like tray 106 is housed in the case 102 so that the tray 106 can be drawn out of the case 102 as needed. A pin 108 is provided at a forward end portion of the tray 106, and a holder 110 is rotatably supported so that the holder 110 covers an outer wall of the tray 106.
The holder 110 includes an opening portion 110A where a container, not shown, can be received. Also, on a free end side of the holder 110, a holding arm 112 having a substantially U-shape is rotatably supported inside the tray 106. A portion 112B extending between leg portions 112A of the holding arm 112 supports a container inserted into the holder 110.
With the above described structure, when the tray 106 is housed in the case 102, the holder 110 is rotated around the forward end portion of the tray 106, and the holding arm 112 is rotated around the free end side of the holder 110, so that they are housed in a folded state, respectively.
Incidentally, a shift knob and so on are disposed around a dashboard 104. If the tray 106 projects from the dashboard 104 in a large extent, the projected portion may cause a hindrance. Therefore, the case 102 is positioned to be inclined diagonally upward with respect to a horizontal direction of a body of the automobile, so that the tray 106 projects diagonally upward. Thus, a distance between the forward end surface of the tray 106 and the surface of the dashboard 104 can be made small, so that the tray 106 does not project forward too much.
However, since the holder 110 is rotated around the pin 108 disposed on the forward end of the tray 106, it is required to have a clearance t1 for a moving path of the holder 110. Also, since the holder 110 and the holding arm 112 rotate with the tray 106 therebetween, the holder 110 and the holding arm 112 may interfere with each other. Therefore, the tray 106, the holder 110 and the holding arm 112 have to be manufactured with high precision not to interfere with each other, resulting in a higher cost.
In view of the above problems, the present invention provides a container holder, wherein the clearance between the dashboard and the holder can be made as small as possible at a lower cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a tray is housed in a case to be drawn out. The tray is provided with an opening portion for allowing a container to be inserted therein, and a holder member for holding the container is provided in the opening portion. The holder member is raised and fallen down by a stand-up-fall-down device, while a portion of the holding member facing the opening of the case slides in a direction away from the opening relative to the tray.
In other words, when the container holder is used, the tray is drawn out of the case by sliding the same. Therefore, the holder member provided in the tray is ready to stand up, and the holder member stands up while the portion facing the opening of the case slides in the direction away from the opening by the stand-up-fall-down device. Thus, the container holder is in a state where a container can be placed.
On the other hand, when the tray is housed in the case, the holder member is fallen down while sliding the portion facing the opening of the case in a direction away from the opening, to thereby house the tray in the case.
As described above, when the tray is drawn out of the case or is housed in the case, the clearance between the opening of the case and the holder can be made smaller by allowing the holder member to stand up or fall down while sliding the portion facing the entrance of the case in the direction parting from the entrance, as opposed to a case where the holder member is simply rotated to stand up or fall down.
Therefore, the clearance between the surface of a dashboard for fixing the case thereto and the holder member can be made smaller. Thus, the tray does not project too much to become a hindrance.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the tray supports a link with one end rotatably connected to the holder member. A guiding device is provided to the case, and abuts against the other end of the link so that the sliding movement of the tray is converted to a rotating movement of the link to allow the holder member to stand up or fall down while sliding the holder member by the stand-up-fall-down device.
As described above, since the guiding device is provided, the holder member is allowed to stand up or fall down through the link only by sliding the tray. Thus, using the container holder is very handy.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the holder member includes a holding portion for holding the side surface of the container and a receiving portion extending from the holding portion for receiving a bottom surface of the container. As described above, since the receiving portion for holding the container is integrally provided to the holder member, the number of parts of the container holder can be reduced, which leads to a lower cost.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the receiving portion is positioned to be substantially horizontal in a state that the holder member stands up. Thus, the container can be held vertically with respect to the receiving portion.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, the link is urged in a direction allowing the holder member to stand up. Thus, in a state that the tray is drawn out of the case, the holder member is held in the stand-up state through the link.
According to the sixth aspect of the invention, the stand-up-fall-down device is formed of a slot and a pin, wherein the pin provided to the holder member is engaged with the slot provided to the case. Thus, the holder member is allowed to stand up or fall down while sliding the portion facing the opening of the case in the direction away from the opening.
According to the seventh aspect of the invention, the guide device is a groove, and a pin provided on the other end of the link and moving along a circular arc hole formed on the tray can abut against an edge of the groove. With the guide device, the holder member is allowed to stand up or fall down while sliding the holder member by the stand-up-fall-down device.